The present invention relates to a method of protecting structures from rising flood waters. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a method of securing the exterior of a structure to prevent rising flood waters from entering the structure and causing damage to the structure and the contents therein.
In the protection of structures, including buildings, homes, carports, etc., one of the most feared occurrences which homeowners have to cope with is the instance of flooding waters. It is very common that flood waters, which have a tendency to rise at a great rate, do often easily rise above the floor level of a home or a building, and result in untold damage to the structure itself, and the contents therein, including furniture, clothing, and even, human lives. It is a known fact that despite homes and buildings being located in "high" areas that flooding does, in fact, occur, even in those areas where it has not occurred in the past. That being the case, no home or building which is on sea level or below, is really immune to rising waters caused by flooding.
At present, there appears to be no comprehensive system for protecting the structure entirely around its exterior from the onslaught of flooding waters. The present state of the art has apparently regarded this particular endeavor as possibly too costly or, no real attempt has been made to render a structure with the capability of being protected against flood waters. Thus, at present, structures and the like, are extremely vulnerable to the effect of rising flood waters, and there is apparently a great need for a method to protect such structure which is readily available to most, if not all, home-owners, particularly, with the increased cost of homes, and the like, a system is necessary to assure that the expensive structures which are being built at the present date can be easily protected and can be secure in the event of rising flood waters.
A single pertinent patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,304, entitled "Method of Temporarily Water-Proofing Parts of Buildings in Anticipation of Floods" issued to Rolando E. Timm, teaches sealing a building with flexible plastic sheets continuously wrapped and sealed therearound from base to above anticipated flood height. All glassed openings are covered with plywood before wrapping building, and drains below anticipated flood height are closed with inflatable bladders. However, what is disclosed in the patent would allow water to seep beneath the structure, thus rendering the house very susceptible to flood seepage from beneath.